A Shake of Cinnamon
by Sweaterbuns
Summary: After a trip to the cafe with all their co-workers, Grell and William decide to tell the backstory of how they met and exactly how they know how to order the very same thing. And Eric and Alan are all ears (Rated M for later chapters :3)
1. Chapter 1: A Trip to the Cafe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsui/Black Butler, neither the anime nor manga. **

**Author's Before note thingy( I don't know what it's called alright?): Okay, so this is my first fanfiction I've written, so don't be too hard on me. I'll accept any criticism that will help me get better though. I decided to put Eric and Alan in here since they weren't really around for long in Kuroshitsuji and were only introduced in the muscial so some people may not even know who they are. NOW! ONTO THE FIRST CHAPTER! owo**

Grell marched down the snow covered sidewalk arm in arm with Ronald. Both were red-cheeked and laughing as they made their way to the small coffee shop on the corner. They waved at Alan and Eric who were already at a table and walked over. As Grell sat down in one of the seats he noticed they had already ordered. A waitress came over ,smiling, as soon as they sat down. "Hello there Sir. Would you like anything for you or the lady?" Grell blushed slightly, he was called a lady even though he didnt have a dress on. Ronald smiled and Alan and Eric laughed to themselves. Ronald spoke up,"Well I just have some coffee. The Lady~ isn't quite ready to order yet" This made Grell blush more, so that he looked away. The waitress smiled and walked off to the kitchen. "Well Grell, seems that hair is useful for something" Eric said, laughing. Grell rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, "Why thank you Eric for such a compliment on a lady's hair~" This only made the others laugh more. In the midst of all this laughing the bell on the door of the coffee house rang. Grell whipped his head around to see who it was and suddenly let out a squeal of delight. He got up and ran over to the dark-haired man who had entered, leaving the others still at the table.. "Wirru~! You came! " The redhead exclaimed as he hugged the man. William hugged him back, a slight blush on his face. "H-honestly Grell..." He said reaching up to adjust his glasses. Grell looked up at him pouting, "But William~! You said I cant do this during work hours, and its not work hours now~"

William sighed, "I guess you're right..." He said with a half-smile and gave Grell a small kiss on his forehead, making the redhead smile. He braced himself as he was dragged to the table with the others. "Come on Will, you can sit next to me!" Grell said hugging the other's arm as he sat down. William smiled and shook his head making Ronald smirk. "So how was work sempai?" William shrugged, "Well ther-" Then suddenly he was stopped as Ronald covered his mouth with a napkin, "Forget I even asked" The rest started laughing again and the waitress came back. She smiled as she saw Grell hugging William by the arm, "Well I see the mistress has found her sir. So what would you like order?" "Hot cocoa with some milk a shake of cinnamon and a handful of small marshmallows" Both answered at the same time. The waitress smiled and turned back to the kitchen, "Got it". They turned back to the others, who all had shocked faces. Grell raised an eyebrow, "What? You would think you three just saw a ghost." Alan shook his head, "Well no.. It was just-" "Just how you ordered the exact same thing at the same time!" Ronald finished for him. He narrowed his eyes at William. "How did you do that?" William shrugged nonchalantly, "Simple. Its just my favorite winter drink." Grell nodded, "Mine too. It was actually me who got him to like having his hot cocoa made like that." Alan raised an eyebrow," Really?" William sighed,"Truth be told.. Yes. Its a long story..." He said as soon as the waitress came back with the two hot cocoas. Ronald smiled at the waitress and gave her a tip and a wink. "Well as much as I want to hear how that happened, I think I'll go do something else." He said getting up and following the waitress. Eric rolled his eyes and laughed, "That Ronald... Well anyways tell us the story." Grell smiled giddily, "I'll start, since it was my favorite first~"

**After note: So, how was it? I know, my Ronald might have been a little... random-ish and I'm sorry if William had any slight OOC-ness, but this is my first fanfiction. This story will be continued in the next chapter! I hope you review and don't be afraid to favorite~! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: Pancakes and Costumes

**Ah, sorry for my long delay. I haven't had any recent inspiration for my fanfiction lately, but now that it's getting colder and more Autumn-like, the mood is right for me to write. As so you, the readers, don't get confused from who's telling the story I'll make it Third Person POV when Grell tells the story. Oh and don't forget, when Grell tells the stroy this was when they were younger, so Grell has SHORT hair. ust don't want any confusion with that~ ^^**

_Alan and Eric huddle slightly closer together as they listen to Grell begin his story of how William and him came to be gave a litle smirk at the two and glancd at William before clearing his throat and beginning his story._

Grell tossed and turned in his sleep before finally giving into the sunlight streaming through the window and waking up. Sluggishly he sat up, his white nightshirt askew, and squinted over at the window. No doubt William had opened the curtains so Grell wouldn't oversleep again. Still wrapped in his blanket, red of course, Grell went over to the window and sat in the window sill, leaning his head against the glass as he watched the busy streets of London below. He sighed, smiling, he had always loved Autumn the best. So much colors, and the cold weather making the couples of London snuggle closer to each other for warmth. It just. made everything seem... Warmer.

He sighed again brushing back a few stray hairs from his messy mop of red hair and stood up. As he walked to the small kitchen that was in the room he and William shared he dropped the blanket back on his bed. He rolled his eyes at unbelievably small kitchen they had. The Dispatch Association was running low on space so even though Shinigamis had earned their new glasses, like William and Grell, they didn't have enough space to move out into their own personal dorms and instead had to stay paired up in a room with each other. Not that Grell minded sharing a room with William. He just wished the rooms were bigger.

He stopped and stared at the bowl of oatmeal sitting on the counter, obviously made by William so Grell wouldn't end up cooking up a mess. Literally. Slowly, the red-head picked up the oatmeal and sniffed it. It was plain, no flavor in it, and cold. He grimaced at it as if it had just sprouted two heads and were saying rude things. He held the bowl out gingerly, at an arms distance, and walked back over to the window. Using his free hand he opened the window, shivering as a gust of cold air rolled in. Quickly, he dumped the oatmeal out of the bowl and onto the streets below. He peeked out the window and snickered as he saw a man yelling up at him. Something about him "ruining his merchandise". Grell rolled his eyes and closed the window, and walked back into the kitchen, where he disposed of the bowl in the sink.

He leaned against the counter, drumming his finely manicured nails on the top of it. He straightened up when he got an idea for breakfast.

After rummaging around the kitchen for a while he found the ingredients he needed. That is, the ingredients he needed for pumpkin pancakes. "Pumpkin pancakes~ A perfect treat for Hallow's Eve!" He said gleefully to himself as he started preparing the ingredients.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While the pancakes were cooking, Grell decided to make his own costume for Hallow's Eve.

_A witch would be nice...or maybe a vampire... Oh! How about a murderer~? _He giggled at the thought. Though, with his personality people might actually think he was a murderer and he would need longer hair for a witch... A vampire? Though he thought the idea great, pretending to have an "obsession" with blood could actually bring out his _own_ bloodthirsty-ness. He sighed and flopped backwards onto his bed, his night shirt riding up a little.

After some tossing and turning, and the smell of pumpkin pancakes, he got up again and returned to the kitchen. He licked his lips in hunger as he slid the piping hot pancakes onto a plate. Oh how his fingers twitched and his stomach growled. He longed to wolf down those pancakes now, but he didn't want to risk burning his mouth.

He might need it later...

Shaking his head he went back to his bed to think about costume ideas. He went into William's closet to see if he could find anything, all the while thinking about wolfing down those pancakes.

_Ugh... Everything in his closet is so... Gray... _The red-head grimaced in distaste. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he froze in place.

_Wolfing...Gray... Wolfing gray? No... Gray wolf! _Grell hopped up knocking down a few of William's suits. "William can be a wolf!" He called out cheerily, grinning. "Now... what goes with a wolf? ...and is red?"

And that's when it hit him.

He, Grell Sutcliff, was going to be _"Little Red Riding Hood"_

**AU: So? How was it? I thought I'd add a little Halloween mischief to this chapter to make up for my long delay. Also, PM if you want the recipe for those Pumpkin Pancakes~ ^^  
Anyways, HAPPY HALLOWEEN~! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3:A Bare Surprise

**AN: QAQ I'M SO SORRRRY! Lately I've been having writer's Block (And laziness) But I'm back now! Enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

William pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing, as he walked back to the room he and Grell shared. For now he was just stuck doing paperwork and when he got to do any reaping he always ended up do both his and his partner's paperwork.

And now he had to go and share a small room with Grell.

Grell.

Just the thought of the crazy redhead gave him a migraine. He was just so...so... So out-of-order! His hair was hardly ever done properly, he violated almost every rule possible in the dress code besides being naked. He was gay, William didn't mind that but he did mind how often the rambunctious redhead reminded William of that, constantly flaunting himself with everyone, flirting, flirting especially with William, and drawing any sort of attention to himself possible. Then there was other stuff like not doing his paperwork, sleeping when he was supposed to be working, leaching off of others work to avoid his, taking uncalled for breaks.

He snorted a bit looking back up to see where he was going. He, William T Spears, was almost a perfect model. He followed all the rules. He kept his hair in order. He did all his work, even others' work. He didn't draw any sort of un-needed attention to himself. Everything about him was perfect, in a no-nonsense way. Except for a certain flamboyant redhead that tagged along with William.

Said redhead was probably doing something outrageous in their room. The raven haired Shinigami let out a sigh as he reached the room. As he laid a gloved hand on the doorknob he heard a clattering sound. The raven haired man wince as if something had stabbed him. Taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes, he slowly turned the door knob, opening the door.

Quietly, he opened his eyes to see tons of fabric strewn around the apartment. Just as ha was exhaling he caught sight of Grell. In a nightshirt. Bent over. With nothing underneath. At all.

As soon as the breath had left him, his face started to turn several shades of red as he stood still, as if he were frozen solid. Finally, the redhead noticed him and turned around, standing up. "Hm? Oh Will it's you! I was wondering why I didn't hear anything after the door opened! Why are you looking at me like that...? William? Are you okay?" Now concerned, Grell came up to him. He stood on his tip toes to see eye to eye with the other and waved a hand in front of his face, frowning.

"William! Breathe!" He ordered slapping the man in the face.

William finally blinked and shook his head as the air returned to him and the redness lessened. With he face still a tint of light red, he frowned back at Grell. "Sutcliff, can't you at least cover up down there?" He said stiffly, not daring to even glance an inch lower. Grell stared back at him innocently.

"Down...there?" He asked, confused. Suddenly realization came to him and he found out what William had meant. "Oh William! You naughty boy~" He teased, waggling his finger in the stern man's face. William twitched an eyebrow and finally moved away from the half nude redhead, closing the door. "You should at least have trousers on! I mean honestly Sutcliff, who walks around nude?"

He carefully maneuvered his way around the strewn fabrics on the floor and made his way to his bed. As he started taking off his shoes he sensed the other follow him. "Tch. I wasn't walking around. You make it sound as if I stripped in front of the entire Academy!" He said rolling his eyes. "It's my apartment and I'll do whatever I please in it!" He declared as William went into the bathroom. "And you should too! I mean why are you changing in the bathroom? It's just me in here!" He could he an exasperated sigh from within the bathroom. "That's exactly my reason Sutcliff. You are in this room. I don't really have the desire for your eyes nor your hands to wander over my body as I change."

Grell opened his mouth to protest but was suddenly cut off as William spoke again. "Anyways, speaking of you, what is with all the fabric on the ground?" Brightening up at the change of subject Grell immediately jumped at his chance to explain. "Oh well you see, since we both got invited to the Hallow's Eve office party I thought we were going to need costumes! Like how it traditionally is. So instead of doing all the regular bought costumes, which by the way are sooo tacky, I made our own! Isn't it great?"

William gave a light sight, shaking his head. "Yeah, su- Wait. Our costumes?" Grell nodded casually, his short red hair bouncing. "Yeah, of course. What else would it be? You are going aren't you?" William narrowed his eyes, "Just show what you made... and put some trousers on...please" He said,stretching out the last word as if it pained him to say it. The redhead rolled his eyes, but didn't protest. He went off to put on some trousers and when he walked back to the small kitchen, he was holding a pair of what looked like gray ears and a tail and a gray suit.

"Grell..." He started off slowly.

"Yes?" Grell chirped back.

"What is that?"

"Your costume silly!"

"I know that.. but what is it?"

"Obviously a wolf silly!"

"And what are you?"

At this question the redhead smirked and his sparkling green eyes became half lidded as he leaned over, his face hovering in front of William's. "Your sexy little Red Riding Hood~" William's face flushed at this. "W-what?! But you aren't even a woman! How do you plan on being Red Riding..." And that's when he saw the short dress Grell was holding. "Hood..."

The dress was like the other traditionally made Red Riding Hood dresses, except the dress was exceptionally shorter and stopped above the knees. From his spot in the kitchen William could spot silk stockings on Grell's bed.

"Grell! How did you even come across such things? Much less own them!" Grell responded with a smirk. "I have my ways~ The man at the lingerie store is very easy to persuade." William shook his head is disbelief. "Fine I'll wear the costume. Just as long as you don't come anywhere near me in the get-up at the party." Grell's eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together. "Really Will? I didn't even have to convince you! Too bad I won't be able to get close to you at all at the party. Our costumes make a great duo!"

William sighed again and got up and started walking back to his bed. "Let's just get some sleep." He slid into his bed. Just as he was about to pull the covers over himself he stopped midway. "In our own beds" A loud, and clearly exaggerated, sigh was heard from the one person that could only be Grell. AS he heard the shuffle of feet and the soft creak of a bed, William closed his eyes, desperately wanting sleep to come but dreading the day of the party.

**AN: So? How was it? Sorry if my chapters are a bit short! ^_^ Please leave reviews! Don't be a silent reader! I appreciate all the follows and favorites but I'm a tad disappointed in lack of reviews. I do love the attention this story is getting though! I never thought it would even get a single review! Thanks so much for reading and I'll continue this adventure in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4: Experiments with Alcohol

**AN: QAQ I'M SO SORRY FOR MY DISAPPEARANCES. Here, take this chapter as an apology! **

**WARNING: This chapter involves a 'Drunk!William' and some smut!**

**Disclaimer: (I'm afraid I've forgotten to put this on previous chapters) Kuroshitsuji and it's characters do not belong to me at all. They rightfully all belong to Yana Toboso**

* * *

_~Meanwhile back in the Present~_

_Eric let out a loud bout of laughter and even Alan snickered a little. "Y-you're telling me... that... Grell made you go as the Big Bad Wolf?!" Eric sputtered out before laughing more. Alan nudged him in the shoulder, "Don't forget it's Grell-senpai was Little Red Riding Hood" Urging Eric into more laughter, forcing him to the point where he had to hold his stomach. Grell gave a flirtatious smirk, clinging adoringly to William's arm. "Mhm~ I still have those costumes too. We use them sometimes when one of our games gets too heated and William just can't help but-" He was cut off as William covered Grell's mouth with his hand before he could say anything more. "I thought we agreed not to talk about those personal things in public..." He whispered in the redhead's ear. "Oh of course Wirru darling! I just got so excited telling this story I just couldn't help myself~!" The dramatic redhead swooned causing William's face to turn an embarrassing shade of red. "Let's just get on with the story..." He mumbled, ignoring Eric and Alan's faces as they tried not to laugh more._

* * *

William blinked his eyes open, waking up slowly to the soft pitter patter of rain against the window. He looked at the bedside drawer and his glasses that were on top. Slowly he reached an arm out to grab them but just as he was a few inches away from them he found that his body was restricted from stretching any further. Confused, he sat up as much as he could and squinted at the usually empty space next to him in the bed.

Usually empty, because now that 'usually empty space' was occupied.

By a certain flamboyant Shinigami by the name of Grell Sutcliff.

William frowned deeply as the familiar mop of short,messy, red hair on the pillow next to him. Pulling up the bed covers just enough to allow him to see under it, he found that the smaller reaper had somehow managed to wrap himself around William. He let out a tired sigh and dropped the bed covers back down. Turning to Grell he firmly shook him by the shoulders. He was careful not to be too rough but only hard enough to make him wake up.

Slowly, the redheaded reaper stirred. "...huh?...Whaz da matter...?" The listless reaper slurred before slowly unwrapping himself from William and rolling over on his other side. "Well," The other started, "I could say that the 'matter' is that you are in _my _bed and as of a minute ago you had your entire body constricted around me. How in the world did you even come into my bed without me noticing? _Why_are you even in my bed?"

Rubbing his still tired eyes, Grell sat up, his night shirt all rumpled and disarranged. "Well... uh... You are quite a heavy sleeper after a while..." He let out a small cough and started to stand up from William's bed ignoring his other question. He ran his hand through his choppy, and very messy, red hair and let out a tire sigh of his own.

William watched as Grell slowly shuffled back to his own bed. "...Sutcliff. You still haven't answered my other question. Why were you in my bed?" He frowned again, trying to keep from yawning as he tried to look stern towards Grell. Grell, though, didn't respond until he had wrapped himself up in his bed covers. He peeked his head out from under the covers and gave a small childish pout.

Those plump,pale pink lips pushed, even trembling a bit. Those golden green eyes that now seemed twice their original size. That slightly scrunched up nose. And then how he just lay there, all huddled up in a cocoon of blankets. It was enough to melt anyone's heart.

Anyone, but William's.

William tried to frown harder but ultimately failed. It was hard to take William seriously with the way he was looking now. Even with the frown, his messy hair,no glasses, half open eyes, and his messy nightshirt, all made his appearance seem like that of a toddler. "Come on now Sutcliff. What in the world gave the crazy idea to come into my bed in the middle of the night?" He squinted more at Grell and grabbed his glasses so he could see properly. While his back was turned he heard mumbling.

As he turned back around in his bed, he adjusted his glasses on himself. "What was that Sutcliff?" He looked back over at the other's bed and saw that he had covered his head. Once again he heard mumbling. "Honestly Sutcliff, I can't understand a word you're saying!"

Grell was now the one who was frowning as he shot up from under the covers. "You want to know why I came in your bed?I was scared of the lightning alright?" He cried out angrily before flopping down onto his bed again, this time with his back to William. _He probably thinks I really am an idiot now... If he didn't already... _But instead of the laughter he expected, he heard silence.

With his back still turned to William he muttered to himself crossly. "Oh? He's not laughing? Maybe he's hiding it? Oh look at me~ I'm Mr. William T has a goddamn Death Scythe stuck way to far up my arse Spears!" He continued mocking William until nhe felt like someone was watching him and slowly turned his head. "...Oh... Hi there...William..."

William raised an eyebrow as he stood beside Grell's bed, slightly amused. "Oh? I wasn't aware of this Death Scythe stuck up my arse." He shook his head. "...What am I going to do with you Sutcliff? And I'll let this time pass. Just.. Next time... Well just don't let there be a next time." William walked back over to his bed where he began searching through his bedside drawer for his clothes.

Now it was time for Grell to be smug. He sat up in his bed once more, pushing the covers from him. "What do you think you're doing William?"

"Finding suitable clothes for work."

"Work? Oh dear, don't you remember what day it is?"

"Well clearly I do not. Please, do tell what day it is."

"Why it's Hallow's Eve and there's no work, just a party we need to go to. One that requires a costume."

At that moment, William could have sworn his heart stopped for a second. "Oh gods..."

* * *

William felt like an utter idiot as he walked into the office with those costume wolf ears Grell had made him. And that unmentionable tail.  
_Bloody hell... I'm going to be the laughing stock of the entire Dispatch... _But still he continue to walk to his desk, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

He was relieved to see he wasn't wearing the most ridiculous costume. All the other Shinigami had actually participated in what he thought to be _'fivolous child's game'_ and wore costumes to work. Some were dressed as vampires, bloody looking doctors, or decked up in ripped bed sheets and chains to resemble ghosts. While some of the female Shinigami dressed up as witches, a bloody nurse or fairy tale characters such as princesses.

And then there was Grell.

Who hadn't shown up yet.

Emphasis on the _'yet'._

William let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he had a few minutes before the flamboyant reaper came and decided to latch onto his arm for the entire day as a show of their costumes.

Maybe-

"Oh Willllll~!"

Or maybe all of that was all just hopeful wishing.

William braced himself for the hug that was sure to come. Instead he was greeted with something a little different.

Grell grabbed William's hands in his own and spun him around in a little circle. Though after the second time they went around, the raven-haired man managed to free himself from the rambunctious redhead. Though he quickly rebounded and almost crushed William in a hug. "Oh you're still wearing it!" He cried out in triumph.

William winced slightly as he felt the blood circulation cut off in his arms. "Sutcliff... let..go... I can't feel my arms." Giggling like a school girl, Grell let go of William and rocked back and forth slightly on his heels.

As soon as William finished brushing himself off and making sure his costume wasn't wrinkled he looked up at Grell.

_He actually wore the costume..._

__Grell's usually spiky and messy hair was now flat and straight ans somewhat feminine. His Red Riding Hood costume was still the same, and as short as ever, but he had added his signature ribbon around his neck.. He even wore the fishnet stockings and his shoes...

Was he wearing high heeled boots?

Where the hell did he get those? William didn't even know such things existed and couldn't fathom how Sutcliff had managed to get his hands on them. At least he kept somewhat in character and had the red hood.

William didn't even realize he was staring until Grell's face started turning red. "William... You're staring~"

"Huh? Oh, my apologies Mis- , I mean Sutcliff." William said, quickly covering up his dazed mistake.

But Grell didn't miss a second of it. "My, my Will~ Did you just call me 'Miss'?" He teased leaning in closer and losing all sense of embarrassment he had shown just a few moments before.

William frowned and briskly turned away from the taunting redhead. "It was only a mishap of words Sutcliff. Anyone would have thought you were female if they didn't stare too much. Minus the fact you have no bust." He walked over to a small table where apparently the others had set up for refreshments and snacks and poured himself a cup of tea. As he waited for it to cool off he grabbed himself as biscuit as well.

Grell was now the one who was frowning. "So what if I don't have a bust? Being a woman isn't all about looks y'know!" He sniped, crossing his arms.

Though his temper didn't last for long as he notice he didn't have any breakfast and grabbed himself a cup of tea and a cookie. "Now if you'll excuse me Will darling, I'm off to go talk to the girl~" He said with a wave and lightly walked off to talk to the female reapers he knew as his friends.

* * *

As the day went on nothing much happened during the party. Mostly the reapers chatted about work and their free time with each other. Some of the younger ones decided to go around playing pranks on unsuspecting humans. Others flirted. Some offered to dance with each other each time a song was played. But as time went on, nothing much occurred until night.

As the night came along the lights were dimmed and the decorations were all finally up giving the office the appearance of a grand yet haunting mansion. Music was played continuously now to set the mood and better food was brought out.

Not to mention alcohol.

Oh the grand and exotic assortments of alcohol excited the younger reapers, even William himself was intrigued.

There was brandy,scotch,whiskey, cider, guiness, wine, beer, gin & tonic, lager, rum, even Japanese sake.

The collection itself brought crowds of reapers to the table to try some, if not all, of it. Since they were Shinigami and not human, they could withstand more that would usually kill a human. Meaning, it took more to get them drunk and even more to give them alcohol poisoning.

William, his curiosity getting a bit beyond himself, convinced himself that one drink wouldn't hurt. He wanted to show the others he could be capable of more than just work and strict control. He grabbed himself a glass of whiskey and sipped it carefully not wanting to gulp it down in a hurry.

Though soon enough that drink was gone so he poured himself another glass and did the same. After a third repetition of this a friendly reaper offered to get him a drink this time and William gladly obliged. As the man returned with William's drink he took a sip of it. The man had gotten him a gin & tonic this time but William shrugged it off thinking trying something a little more wouldn't hurt either.

That's when his drinking started to become heavier.

The group of Shinigami he had been talking with had decided to turn William's drinking into a game. Each person, besides William, was assigned a drink. Each time William finished his glass one of the guys would get him a drink of the one they were assigned to.

And with the alcohol starting to cloud his mind, William didn't mind one bit.

* * *

As Grell made himself happy chatting with the girls, drinking, and even dancing a bit, he felt almost as if he was a woman. They chatted with him, they complimented his costume, they shared make up secrets and shops where the owners could easily be seduced into lowering the prices.

But these woman were far to dreary.

They weren't daring at all. And all they did was gossip about other girls in their corner at the far end of the office.

Grell tried his best to look entertained but truly he was bored. These ladies weren't even trying to flirt with any guys! Not that he minded. He had silently promised his heart to William even though he knew he didn't return his feelings. He probably, actually most likely, thought he was just some gender confused freak with crazy hair who doesn't do his work.

But that one moment he was staring at him... And called him 'Miss'... For a second he forget he was Grell Sutcliff and saw him as a woman...

For a second.

Grell took another swig of his bottle of vodka he had taken from the table and continued on with his thoughts. _If only he would just loosen up a bit. If only he was a bit warmer. If only he was as willing to accept me as if I were a woman... If only, If only, If only..._

As Grell mused these things over he was abruptly torn from his thoughts as someone fell on him, causing him to stumble back into the wall behind him.

Apparently that _'someone'_ was drunk._  
_

The drunken man had Grell in a sloppy type of hug with his head slung over Grell's shoulder."Grellll~ You're sucha purty ladeh~" The man slurred, whispering into Grell's ear. Even though his words were hardly intelligible Grell still managed to make them out, and his face was instantly a flaming red. "W-Will?"

His hair was messed up, his speech slurred, his glasses about to slide off the tip of his nose, and his costume was rumpled, but it was still unmistakably William T. Spears.

And he was drunk.

"Grellll~ Les go play~"

Grell tried his best to ignore his drunken attempts at... seducing him?

_Dear gods... William T. Spears is trying to seduce me. ME. Me of all people!_

And once again he was torn from his thoughts as William grabbed Grell by the hand and started to pull him out of the office, stumbling every so often.

Grell forcd him to stop as they reached the hallway. "William! What are you doing?"

William frowned and stumbled up to Grell, wavering closely in front of him. A bit roughly, he grabbed Grell's chin and stared him in the eyes. "Isn't tis what you always want'd?" He asked sternly before grabbing him by the hand again and stumbling his way back to their shared room.

* * *

Impatiently he shoved the door open and shoved Grell to his bed. Slamming the door behind him he came staggering up to Grell as he crawled onto the bed.

The redhead was breathing quite heavily now, nervous at never seeing a drunken William before. His golden green eyes nervously flitted up to meet William's own and the sight he saw was quite...Dangerous looking. It was all so erotic to him. Minus the alcohol breath, William looked ruggedly handsome.

His wolf ears and tail had been discarded on the floor and his jacket had been long gone since they left the party in the office. His tie had come undone, his shoes and socks had been carelessly left by the door and even his hair was messed up as if he had just come from a shower or woken up from bed. With one hand William pinned Grell's arms by the wrists above his head, the other hand used to steady himself as he leaned over the redhead.

Grell quirked a curious eyebrow at William's actions and managed a small flirty smirk. "Oh? So this is the game Willy wants to play with me? My, my, how... erotic~" He said flirtily and William began to trail messy kisses along Grell's jawline and down his neck , sucking a bit on the sensitive part of his neck, leaving a love mark.

Suddenly Grell found the other's mouth ,a bit roughly, mashed against his own. He was taken by surprise but didn't push him away, not that he could with his arm's pinned above him. William broke the kiss almost as suddenly as he started it, leaving Grell panting for air he didn't need, a small trail of saliva still connected. "...You always talked too much..." William said, his words a little less slurred.

Grell's face flushed a bright red until he realized fully now what was going on. He flashed his signature smirk, full of sharp pointy teeth, and licked his lips, breaking the trail of saliva and tasting the coppery taste of William's blood as he had cut himself when he kissed Grell. "Oh come on Will~ Don't leave me like this and flustered and wanting~ And if you're going to kiss me don't be so careless again. Unless you want to get cut by these pearly daggers~"

William only snorted in amusement. "Don't worry Sutcliff... I'm more than sure you'll be satisfied after this... If not left wanting me more than ever." He said before diving in for another kiss and decided to use his free hand for something else besides steadying himself. As his kept his forceful kiss with Grell, he free hand glided up along his fishnet stocking clothed legs and up the dress's skirt. His hand made his way to the smaller reaper's undergarments and after hovering above them for a split second he grabbed Grell's member through the thin cloth eliciting a moan from Grell.

William quickly took this chance and dove his tongue into the other's mouth through his parted lips and began to encourage Grell to play along. As Grell bucked his hips upwards William let go of his crotch and instead grinded his own against Grell, eliciting more moans and whimpers from the smaller reaper.

William broke the kiss slowly and his mouth hovered over Grell's ear. "Now, now, don't get too excited... We've only just begun..." He breathed into his ear before giving it a sharp nip.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I did! Remember, next chapter will also have 'Drunk!William' xD**

**READ & REVIEW~!**


End file.
